


our skin are silver shadows reflecting all the stars

by amaltheaz



Series: it's a mess i'm obsessed with your kind of torture (it's my kind of torture) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, PWP... i think, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: Prompt: Lena wants Kara to wear her super suit and a strap on one night





	our skin are silver shadows reflecting all the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatLesbianFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianFangirl/gifts).



> Written for my Secret Santa ThatLesbianFangirl. I hope I've done your prompt justice and helps make your Christmas a good one.
> 
> The prompt was "lena wants kara to wear her super suit and a strap on one night"
> 
> <333

Lena unlocks her front door with a weary sigh of relief, happy for the chance to finally be able to take off her shoes and rid her day away. She sees Kara’s shoes laying haphazardly underneath the coffee table in the living room and she smiles, knowing that her favourite person is nearby. 

“Kara, darling, I’m home.” A further look around the apartment tells her that Kara isn’t in the kitchen either. There’s soft music playing on the surround sound but Lena can still hear something going on in the bathroom and guesses that it’s where Kara is. “I had the  _ longest _ day after our lunch earlier,” she continues, knowing that Kara can hear her easily anyway. Lena lets herself fall back onto her couch, groaning in relief when she finally takes her heels off and sets them to sit beside Kara’s shoes under the table. Her feet are definitely in need of a good soak later. 

“Are you hungry? Have you eaten?” she asks as she takes down her hair from the tight bun. She pays no mind to the sound of the bathroom door opening. A little happy sigh spills out of her lips and Lena closes her eyes as she runs her fingers over her scalp and Lena indulges in the soothing motion until she realizes that she hasn't heard a single response from her girlfriend. “Kara?”

When she opens her eyes, there's Kara standing in front of her and god, is she a sight for sore eyes. “Hi,” Kara murmurs shyly and there’s a smile on Kara’s face that Lena finds herself slowly returning and she leans forward, reaching her hand out for Kara to grab. 

At the touch of Kara’s fingers sliding between hers, Lena pulls Kara onto her lap, letting her shift until she’s sitting comfortably across her thighs, She cups Kara’s cheek and nuzzles into her neck, eagerly breathing in the comfort of Kara’s scent. Her other hand goes to gently grip at Kara’s thigh. “I thought I heard the bath going. What were you up to?” she asks, sliding a thumb softly over Kara’s jaw. 

Lena grins tiredly at the feel of soft lips on her temple. The heat that Kara’s body naturally gives off is warm and soothing and Lena thinks she could almost fall asleep just like this, safe and content. “Jess texted me and told me that your afternoon wasn't going well and when you told me you were on your way home, I figured I’d start a bath for you.”

She sits back, pulling away slightly so she can see Kara’s face and so she can arch an eyebrow at Kara who blushes immediately. “I swear you and Jess text more than you and I do,” she teases though Lena is really endlessly amused by how close Kara has gotten with Jess, knowing that they sometimes had lunch without her. Her teasing grin softens. “But thank you. A hot bath sounds really good right now.” 

And oh, there’s that proud, shy smile on Kara’s face that makes Lena’s heart flutter in her chest. Who can blame her for tugging Kara down until their lips finally meet and Lena sighs because this right here is home.

\---

Kara is fidgeting nervously with her skirt when she hears the sound of the bathroom door opening. She had just come back from doing one last patrol around the city, having told J’onn that unless something really, really,  _ really _ big is happening, she’s taking the night off so she and Lena can spend some much-needed alone time together. “I’m in the living room, Lena,” she calls out when she hears Lena’s footsteps heading towards the bedroom.

“I’ll be right out. Did you get us some food?”

She nods distractedly even though she knows that Lena can’t really see her. “Yeah, I got your favourite from that Indian place you like.” Kara huffs quietly to herself as she leans forward to sit on the edge of the chair, pulling once again at her skirt. She frowns, fidgeting awkwardly as she tries to find a comfortable way to sit and to maybe try and obscure this  _ thing _ between her legs. 

It seemed like a  _ great _ idea at the time. When Jess told her about Lena having a rough day, Kara thought that maybe she could do something special, a surprise treat for her girlfriend who works so tirelessly every day to make the world a better place. 

Until today, the  _ items _ had been sitting hidden in her DEO-issued duffel bag in the closet. It’s been a good few weeks since Lena brought up wanting them to try using a strap-on but hasn’t mentioned it at all since then. Kara doesn’t know if maybe Lena thought that she didn’t want to do it or maybe she was embarrassed about bringing it up but Kara never stopped thinking about it, never stopped thinking about the nakedly lustful look on Lena’s face as she described her fantasies of Kara in her suit, fucking her into the mattress. Oh sure, Kara was as red as a fire truck and it was difficult for her to articulate proper sentences for a good few minutes but  _ still _ , she never stopped thinking about it. 

Buying the dildo and the harness to go with it was quite frankly, a  _ terribly _ uncomfortable adventure. At first, Kara had thought about maybe asking Alex for her help but that was too much awkward for Kara to handle and she needed somebody with a little bit more…  _ experience _ . 

And Maggie was absolutely  _ delighted _ when Kara approached her about it last week. And the teasing has  _ not _ stopped, though Kara is incredibly thankful that Maggie has been keeping her promise to not tell Alex (or anybody else) about it because again, that’s really a conversation that Kara never wants to have with her sister. Never, ever,  _ ever _ . 

Kara uncrosses her legs and whines quietly at the sight of the dildo tenting her skirt up. Her cheeks are burning hot at the sight of the head peeking out from under her skirt. “Oh come  _ on _ ,” she groans in a harsh whisper, tugging her skirt down and pushing the dildo back down between her thighs before crossing her leg over to keep it down. 

And it’s in the middle of her distracted fumblings with one hand grabbing at her skirt and the other holding down the thick shaft that Kara hears a very soft and breathless, “Oh.”

The blush that had been fading comes back twice as hot in her cheeks and down her neck and Kara freezes. She looks up to see Lena in her robe, her hair wet and curling at the ends. “Hi?” she manages to squeak out but Lena doesn’t say a word and Kara swallows thickly when she realizes exactly what pale green eyes are focused on, her hand still wrapped around the dildo. Kara can’t help but notice the racing of Lena’s heart. When she releases the toy, letting it bob up and down, Lena’s quiet gasp breaks the silence and it prompts Kara to actually do  _ something _ . “Is this- should I- I’ll stand up.”

She’s about halfway off the chair when Lena rushes towards her. “ _ No _ .” Lena has her hands up, reaching out as if to push Kara back down. “Sit down, please.” 

When Kara does sit back down, Lena takes a step back. The look on her face is appraising and piercing all at the same time, and Kara feels the heated gaze moving from her booted feet up towards her thighs. She blushes furiously when Lena’s stare is fixated on the spot right between her thighs for what feels like the  _ longest _ time before it finally continues upwards until their eyes meet. And Kara- well, Kara really can't help the words that immediately come rambling out of her. “When I heard about your bad day, I wanted to- I remembered you mentioning wanting us to do something like this and I asked Maggie for help- because you know I’d hurl myself into space before I'd ever ask  _ Alex _ and-” She manages to stop the word vomit and tries to take a deep, calming breath. This really isn't at all how she thought this would go and Kara isn't at all sure where to go from here. “Do you- is this okay?”

She brushes her hair back before going back to fidget with the hem of her skirt, giving her hands something to do and distract herself from freaking out even more. She’s certain this isn't at all how Lena must have pictured this going either but seductive really is just not something Kara has ever been able to do well, or at all. Not like Lena who just seems like she has a natural knack for it. Kara is all limbs and inelegant grace while Lena’s exquisite curves and flowing waves. “I’m sorry. I really wanted to make this sexy for you.”

“Oh, I don’t think you have to worry about that.” 

“But-”

“Kara, I love you but shut up.” 

And somehow everything moves too fast and too slow all at the same time as Kara watches Lena fall to her knees in front of her. The very sight of it takes her breath away and makes her pussy throb. Lena is biting down on her lip with her hands on either side or Kara’s knees and Kara swears that her brain short-circuits when Lena licks her lips, a hungry gaze in her eyes as she looks at the toy in between Kara’s thighs. When Lena finally looks back up at her, Kara swallows thickly when she’s met with stormy green eyes. It's the very same look that has always driven Kara crazy with anticipation and leaves her aching with want. She lets out a ragged breath at Lena’s husky whisper, “Scoot down a little for me, darling.”

Kara jolts a little when Lena’s hand wraps around the curved toy, surprised at the friction it causes against her clit and she moves forward with Lena’s gentle tug. Lena retreats as she grabs the hair-tie around her wrist and Kara’s almost sure that something inside her twitches as she watches Lena pull her hair up into a messy bun, giving Kara an unobscured view of her striking jawline and enticing neck. Lena’s eyes are still on her and Kara does her best to restrain her whimper when Lena’s hand goes back around the toy and she knows she’s unsuccessful when a dangerous smirk begins to grow on Lena’s lips. “Now lean back and keep those pretty blue eyes on me, Supergirl.”

This time, Kara doesn't even try to hold back, her breath catching when Lena licks up the dildo and her lips are parting to slowly take in the bulbous head. “ _ Rao _ ,” Kara moans at the pretty sight of Lena with her flushed cheeks hollowing out as she takes it further into her mouth. She does her best but Kara can't help it and bucks her hips up a little. Lena only moans around the dildo in response, her eyes fluttering as the sound vibrates right through the toy and shoots straight to Kara’s pussy. 

Lena’s heartbeat is racing and pounding  _ loud _ in her ears and Kara knows that her own is much the same. The slurping sounds of Lena’s mouth and tongue working around the toy causes a blushing heat to blossom in her cheeks and Kara can feel it spread right down to her chest. Kara groans when Lena’s head starts to bob up and down, making the base of the dildo tap repetitively against her throbbing clit. She reaches down to bury her fingers in Lena's dark hair. It's something to hold onto and something to touch and keep her grounded. There's a kernel of disbelief that this is actually happening and she just needs to touch Lena in some way to know that this is  _ real _ . 

She doesn't realize that her eyes have been closed until she feels a weight on her thighs and her hand in Lena’s hair has fallen down to her side. And Kara isn’t prepared, isn’t  _ ready _ for the sight of Lena on top of her. Kara takes a fortifying breath before she opens her eyes and it’s- Rao, it’s so much more breathtaking than she expects. Lena's lips are full and swollen from sucking on the dildo and her green eyes are darker than anything than Kara can remember. Her hands are braced on the arms of the chair and though Lena still has her robe on her, it’s untied, loose and falling off her shoulders. 

Kara’s eyes roam over the exposed skin, unsure of where to train her gaze and so she uses her hands instead. She leans forward as she starts with Lena’s thighs, gently squeezing them before moving upwards, slipping under the silky material of Lena’s robe. She swallows thickly when Lena starts rocking slowly against the dildo. 

“Did you like that?” Lena asks her. If Kara wasn’t prepared for seeing Lena on top of her, she doesn't fare any better hearing her speak and Kara can’t help but moan at the soft, throaty whisper. It's a deep, sultry tone that Kara recognizes, one she knows very well that Lena only ever uses with her when she wants to fluster Kara. “Did you like seeing me suck on your cock?” Her cheeks are blazing hot at the word that Lena uses, calling it  _ hers _ and Kara finds herself nodding emphatically in lieu of saying anything. She doesn't trust that any words that she’ll say will be coherent in any sense and from the glint in Lena’s eyes, she seems more than pleased by Kara’s current lack of verbosity. 

Lena sighs quietly above her, her eyes closing shut as her hands glide over Kara’s arms before resting them on her shoulders. 

\---

Lena’s grinding her hips against the dildo, moaning to the pressure against her pussy when Kara’s hands move up the soft expanse of her belly until they're cupping her breasts. She moans Kara’s name when thumbs brush over her stiff nipples and Lena rocks her body a little harder, arching into the touch. The heat between her legs is making her dizzy and the sound of her wet heat coating the dildo is nearly deafening. 

When she first mentioned wanting to see Kara like this, wanting to see Kara in her suit while wearing the strap-on, Lena had imagined that Kara would also be donning her Supergirl persona. After all, there is something about the larger than life presence of the superhero that appeals to the greater population of National City and Lena isn’t at all ashamed to admit that she is one of them. And she doesn't just get the pleasure of seeing Supergirl everyday but she gets to come home to her too. 

Before they ever got together just a few months ago, Lena spent many late nights in her office fantasizing of stormy blue eyes and power rippling underneath steely skin working over her heated pliant body over and over and over until she’s nothing but a sore and satisfied mess. And it isn't that Kara herself doesn't leave her a sore and satisfied mess on the regular but the chance to live out a fantasy? Well, who would ever pass that up?

But even so, Lena knew that seeing Kara wearing a strap-on would be one of the most breathtaking sights she’d ever see. And when finally faced with the reality of seeing Kara wearing, not just her suit but also a harnessed toy between her legs? Lena can’t think of a time when she was this happy to be right, because seeing Kara like this really is one of the prettiest sights she has ever seen in her life. And she can’t help but think that there's something a little extra for her especially and maybe it has something to do with knowing the woman behind the name, something to do with having that privilege of knowing and  _ loving _ her that takes Lena’s breath away every single time. 

She hears the raspy whisper of her name and her breath catches when she looks at Kara, her blue eyes as dark as the night sky. The lights in the living room are dim, casting a light glow around them. A tweak of her nipple makes her hips stutter in their rhythm causing her to drop forward until her forehead is resting against Kara’s. Lena moves her hands to cup the back of Kara’s head, tugging lightly at her blonde hair. She whimpers at the teasing brush of their lips and Lena knows that Kara’s eyes are on her mouth now, that she’s waiting for Lena’s go-ahead. “Kiss me,” she urges quietly. “ _ Please _ .”

Kara’s moan vibrates right through her when their lips meet in a deep, languid kiss, her hands falling down to Lena’s hips. Lena can feel the head of the dildo nudging against her belly and her pussy clenches at the thought of it being inside her. From sight alone, she can tell it's somewhere between seven and eight inches long, a thick head with a narrow and textured body. Experience reminds her that she can easily take it because god knows she’s already dripping  _ wet _ but it’s been so long since she’s had anything more than fingers fucking her that Lena can already imagine how walking will be a challenge tomorrow. 

Lena gasps when Kara pulls away, her lips moving to the slope of her jaw and down the column of her throat. The squeeze around her hips guides her to rock harder against the dildo and Lena let outs a long drawn out moan at the throbbing ache between her thighs. “Fuck me,” she mutters, grabbing at Kara’s hair and bunching the thick blonde locks into her fists, her hips bucking up when Kara gently sinks her teeth into her neck. Kara whines when she pulls her away only to moan when Lena kisses her, firm and true. “I want you inside me,  _ now _ ,” she whispers in between heated kisses. 

There's a glaze in Kara’s blue eyes when they pull apart, her gaze now on the toy between them. Whatever remaining trace of awkwardness that Kara might feel has all faded away now because Lena knows  _ exactly _ what Kara is seeing and she can actually feel Kara groan against her as she takes in the slick shine that Lena has left all over the silicone dlldo. Kara is licking her lips, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration as she pants light against Lena’s lips. “Do you want to- bedroom?”

She shakes her head. “No, right here,” Lena demands impatiently as she pushes herself up to her knees, groaning in relief when she reaches down to touch herself. God, she’s so fucking wet and so very ready for Kara to be inside her. It's almost like torture as Kara takes hold of the toy in her hand, almost like salvation when Kara’s hand on her hip slowly guides her downwards. She knows Kara isn't using her full strength and is grateful for it when she’s able to pause their descent and she squeezes Kara’s shoulder, alerting her to meet her gaze. “Go slow, okay?” she softly reminds her. “It’s been awhile.” Kara gives her a yielding nod and this time Lena lets her continue in bringing her down towards the dildo. Lena feels that gentle push, push, push against her swollen cunt and she’s whimpering as her pussy starts to stretch and accommodate the thick head.

Lena’s blowing out a ragged breath when Kara keeps her still and looks up at her with infinitely dark blue eyes. “Okay?” she asks, gently squeezing Lena’s hips. Kara’s breathing heavily against her and Lena can feel the tense set of her shoulders, can see the tight clenching of her jaw. She knows that Kara won’t go ahead unless she’s certain that Lena is ready.

And so Lena gives her an answering nod because god  _ yes _ , she is so ready for this. She’s so ready to have every single inch of the curved toy nestled inside her, so ready to have Kara fuck her with it. 

A shudder rocks through her body when Kara slowly pulls her to sink further down to take in just a little more of the toy before easily lifting her up until only the head is left. Sliding her hands down to Kara’s biceps, Lena moans at how there's no strain in them, only unimaginable strength as Kara pursues the pattern of making Lena fuck herself on the toy. Her confidence seems to be growing and Lena can't be more thrilled as she is completely helpless to Kara’s whim. With every downward motion, Kara has her taking in more and more of the ridged length that feels so achingly wonderful when she squeezes around it and that's when Kara’s hips decide to join in, moving up to meet hers coming down. “Oh my fucking  _ god _ ,” she moans shakily. 

\---

It becomes a point of fascination for Kara, watching the breathtaking way that the dildo disappears inside of Lena, the way that Lena so eagerly spreads herself open for her. It isn't difficult to miss how the toy comes out absolutely soaked and Kara licks her lips at the dripping shine of Lena’s inner thighs. 

When she looks up, Lena’s eyes are closed to her, so lost in the sensations that are going through her body. Her teeth are sinking down on her bottom lip and Kara wants to take it between her own, wants to nip and suck and swallow Lena's moans into her chest. She slides her hands around to the small of Lena’s back, letting her dictate the rhythm of her hips as Kara pulls herself up until her lips find purchase on Lena’s arched neck. Lena’s groan vibrates under her mouth and Kara feels her body shake and tremble beneath her palms. Lena’s hands move to wrap around her shoulders, pulling Kara close as she drags her tongue along the column of Lena’s throat, moaning at the taste of Lena’s heartbeat. “Oh god,” Lena whimpers against her as Kara goes on to suck right at the curve of her jaw. “I’m so close.”

Kara nods in acknowledgement. “Yes,” she hisses, urging Lena to keep going, going, going. She wants to feel Lena come against her, wants to see Lena break and fall apart right in front of her. There's something about seeing Lena coming apart like this, about her trusting Kara to see her so vulnerable and more open than Kara will ever see her and it makes Kara’s heart pound a little harder in her chest. 

Lena’s hips start to pick up the pace and sink down harder on the dildo, causing the base of the toy to press firmly on Kara’s throbbing clit. And it's like Kara’s made aware now of the ache between her own legs, growling deeply into the hollow of Lena’s neck. It seems to bolster Lena as she bounces up and down along the toy with an intense singular focus that makes Kara dizzy. Lena grinds and rocks her hips down like she’s on a mission, a babbling brook of words spilling out from her lips the closer she seems to get. 

It’s when Lena’s hands are pulling at her hair, when a groan rumbles deep in her chest and Kara feels her back tense under her palms. It's when the bouncing and the grinding stops and Kara pulls back from Lena’s neck just to watch it all happen and oh, what a devastatingly glorious picture Lena makes. Lena’s arching away from her but keeps her fingers buried in Kara’s hair to keep herself from falling away. Kara watches with rapt attention, the swell of Lena’s breasts as they heave in front of her. 

Kara doesn't know if there will ever be a time when seeing Lena fall apart like this will ever get old for her. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest, infinitely humbled that Lena feels safe enough to let Kara see her so vulnerable. “Wow,” she breathes out when the tight grip in her hair loosens and green eyes finally flutter open. Lena's cheeks blush prettily at the awe that Kara knows is showing so clearly on her face.

“Wow yourself,” Lena murmurs breathlessly, chuckling as she lets herself fall forward until she’s resting her forehead on Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara smiles a little dopily when Lena nuzzles into her neck, indubitably charmed by the adorable display. “You okay?” she asks softly as she gently slides her hands over Lena’s back. When Lena only tiredly hums her reply, Kara bites down on her lip before she asks, “Are- we can stop or- do you want to keep going?” She can’t lie that there is a big part of her that wants to know where else they can go with this, too fascinated now by the possibilities of what more she can do to make Lena fall apart the way she just did, if it  _ can _ happen again. She’s getting  _ ideas _ . 

When Lena rears back, her eyebrow is already arching and there's a playful and teasing glint in her eyes. “What do you have in mind?”

\---

Lena groans into the softness of her pillow, her hands gripping tight at her bedsheets as Kara slowly works the dildo in and out of her. She whimpers at the way Kara doesn't bury the full length of the toy inside her, how she pushes a few inches of it in before pulling back out and how she repeats the movement, allowing Lena to feel more and more and more of her after every thrust. And Lena is helpless to it as Kara has one hand firm on the back of Lena’s neck and the other solid on her back. She can't move anything but her hips and god, does it feel so fucking good. 

She thinks about the picture they must make, of Supergirl fucking Lena Luthor from behind with her red cape draped over them and completely obscuring her movements against Lena’s body from plain sight. Lena absently wishes for a mirror to see it all, to see the way Kara’s hips roll and push into her with that laser-focused determination that turns her on more than anything. She can easily imagine the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows, her teeth sinking down on her bottom lip and her blue eyes so dark in the night. 

But there’s something about not being able to see what's happening. Something about hearing the way that Kara grunts and growls above her, the harsh slapping sound of their thighs and  _ fuck _ , even the rhythmic pounding of her headboard against her wall is doing things to Lena’s body that she never knew it could feel before. The heat of Kara's body makes Lena feel like she’s on fire, her veins singing in flames as Kara’s palm glides over her back. A gentle squeeze around her neck makes Lena cry out another moan, makes her inner walls squeeze a little tighter around the toy inside her. 

Her heart beats harder as Kara’s fingers delve in her hair, tugging lightly at the locks in between them. Lena bites down on her pillow, a barely restrained scream in her chest when Kara grinds into the fullness buried inside her, adding a kind of pressure that’s more than a little dizzying. “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” she draws out breathlessly. “Do that again,” she whimpers, wanting to feel that pressure again, wanting to see if that dizzying feeling will repeat itself. And  _ god _ , it does, it does and Lena immediately reaches back with one hand, finding Kara’s knee against her thigh. She squeezes it tightly. “Faster,” she manages to choke out before Kara’s hands fall to her ass and she starts to speed up. 

Lena’s almost surprised that they haven't broken through the wall with how hard Kara was fucking her. Her sheets are absolutely drenched because of her, though with the way that Kara’s wetness drips down her thighs, Lena is pretty sure she isn't completely to blame for the state of her mattress. “Lena, I’m- I’m  _ close _ ,” Kara groans and Lena matches it with one of her own. She had been wondering if Kara would be able to come in this position and Lena preens at the way Kara’s rhythm begins to stutter as her hands squeeze Lena’s ass with every hasty stroke of her hips. 

She’s so completely preoccupied with waiting for Kara that her own orgasm takes her by surprise. It happens just when Kara’s fingers rake down the soft curve of her ass during a particularly breathtaking downstroke that pushes the dildo a little deeper inside her in just the right moment as Lena pushes her hips back to meet Kara’s. And it makes Lena gasp in shock into her pillow, makes her arch back, makes her fists return to gripping tight around her sheets as she lets out a long-drawn out groan of Kara’s name. 

Lena pushes through her orgasm, pushes through the world-shattering pleasure rocking through her body and purposefully clenches the dildo between the fluttering pulses of her pussy. She hears the catch in her Kara’s heavy breathing, feels the digging of Kara’s fingers into her thighs as she keeps rutting against Lena’s ass. “Come on, Kara,” she purrs breathlessly, knowing already that Kara just needs a little more from her, needs Lena’s words to push her over the edge. There's no sweeter sound than the keening of her name spilling from Kara’s mouth. Lena can hear Kara’s voice drenched with pleading as they chase for her release together. “I know you're already so close to coming for me, darling.”

It shocks her a little when Kara suddenly pulls her hands away from her thighs but then a loud tearing of her bedsheets fills the air as Kara groans loud into the silence of her bedroom. Kara is frozen still, her body tense over her as she comes but Lena doesn't stop the rapid moving of her hips, doesn't stop pushing them back into Kara's, wanting to drag out her release for just a little bit longer. When Kara’s hands return to her hips, soft and gentle, Lena finally slows down. 

She moans softly when Kara bears her weight down, presses her body onto Lena’s back and lets their hips continue to move together. The silicone shaft isn't as deep inside her now but Lena’s pussy still aches and seeks the shallow thrusts when she realizes that she’s close to coming a third time. Lena reaches back to tangle her fingers in Kara’s hair, keeping her close as she starts to suck hard on Lena’s neck and Kara’s hands on her hips start to squeeze a little tighter. She knows there’ll be red bruises there tomorrow but she can't bring herself to care about that right now.

When Lena finally comes for one last time, it’s with Kara’s arms around her and Kara’s name falling from her lips. 

\---

Lena is groaning, the sound muffled by her pillow when Kara slowly pulls the dildo out of her and she is  _ almost _ tempted to sink it back in again. But instead she collapses to lay on her side next to Lena, her eyes closing almost immediately to the sight of pale and bleary green eyes and the sound of Lena’s slowing heartbeat. She blindly reaches up to undo the clasps of her cape, letting it fall behind her. She can take off the rest of her suit after she gets back a little more energy. 

“Tired?”

Kara blinks open an eye at Lena’s breathless question and sees the teasing smile she expected to see on Lena’s lips and she nods. “You wore me out,” she groans, falling to rest completely on her back while Lena chuckles beside her. She winces a little at the toy that's still dangling in between her thighs. When she looks over, Lena is staring at her and has this small smile on her face that makes her heart flutter in her chest. Kara brushes her hair away from her face before reaching down to fidget a little with the harness and loosen its straps, biting nervously down on her lip as she ducks her gaze away from Lena’s. “So, was that… okay?”

Lena’s forehead lightly bumps against hers and Kara moves her gaze to meet Lena’s soft eyes. There's a coquettish smile that’s tugging at Lena’s lips and it’s showing off that dimple in her cheek that Kara loves so much. “I think that three orgasms should tell you that it was so much  _ more _ than okay,” she murmurs, slipping her hand under Kara’s skirt to pull at the harness and Kara feels a heat rising up the back of her neck as her hips involuntarily jerk to the motion. “How do you feel though?”

She sighs, lifting her hips up to take the harness off as Lena grabs on to help pull it down her legs. “Good? I really like using this thing on you.” Kara holds up the harness with the dildo still attached to it. The night might not have started off the way she expected it to, what with her awkwardness in the beginning about wearing the toy but she feels that she really got the hang of it once she got into the groove of the whole thing. 

“Yeah?”

She nods, being careful in letting go of the harness to the floor and hearing it drop with a loud thump. Kara turns back to face Lena, opening her arms for her to cuddle into her. She lets out a happy sigh this time as Lena nuzzles into her neck, her arm draping over her stomach and their legs tangling together. “It's difficult to explain because I  _ know _ it's not exactly attached to me but it still felt really good to be inside you like that. Is that weird?”

Lena places a soft kiss to her collarbone before drawing back to meet Kara’s state and shake her head. “I don't think so. And do I even need to tell you how much I loved having your cock inside me? The way that you fucked me earlier was just so-” Lena’s eyes flutter close and her body shudders as she lets out a filthy moan that simultaneously makes Kara blush and her pussy throb all at the same time. It's honestly amazing and kind of bewildering how Lena can turn her on so easily like this. “Let’s just say that I'm going to have trouble sitting down comfortably tomorrow.” 

It's almost ridiculous how Kara preens at Lena’s words, though a part of her does feel a little bad for Lena’s future discomfort. Kara herself does feel a little twinge in her stomach and her hips but she knows that come morning, she’ll be as good as new. She brushes her fingers through Lena’s hair as she reaches to pull what remains of the ripped bed sheets over them. “Did I live up to the fantasy then?” she asks softly, pulling Lena closer against her. 

Lena cups the back of her head, guiding Kara to look down so their eyes can meet. Her heart races at the affection in Lena’s pale green eyes, at the the pretty blush that’s still spread across Lena’s cheeks. She leans in and kisses Lena, soft and chaste, and Kara smiles at Lena’s happy sigh as she pulls away. “And so much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @maybewritingthings or my main one @amaltheaz


End file.
